Aster's New Sister
by KESA Alexandria
Summary: Aster grieves over his lost sister. Can he find hope in a little girl. I don't own gx. There are OCs so if u dont like it..don't read it!
1. Meet Kayla

Aster walked out onto the grassy hill outside of duel academy and stared out into the ocean. He was having flashbacks of his father...seeing him dead on the floor. He shook his head trying to get the image out of his head...but he stopped and remembered something he hasn't really thought about. He was standing in a place that was bare, all white. He saw a little girl...who looked exactly like him...white hair in pigtails..blue eyes staring up at him. She ran towards him slowly crying "ANIKI ANIKI!!"

He just stared at her in shock.

He awoke quickly from his daydream and looked around. He was back at the hill. He lowered his head again and sighed "Amanda."

Then, something broke his train of thought, he heard laughter, giggiling infact! He looked at the hill next to him and saw a girl a lil younger than he was rolling down the hill. He ran over to the foot of the hill until the girl reached his feet. She was still laughing as though the most funniest thing just happened.

"Are you crazy!" Aster yelled "You could get killed!"

The girl looked up at him. "WOW youre Aster Phoenix! Your one of my fav pros!"

Aster blushed at the complement. "Uhh thanks!" He stared at her..Brown pigtails and Hazel eyes

_She looks like Amanda_ he thought

"KAYLA!! KAYLA!!" a voice yelled

"Uh oh! g2g BYE!!"

and she ran off.

Aster walked back into duel academy and was about to enter Crowlers classroom, until he heard someone yelling. He peeked inside and saw 3 girls.

One had long purple hair and blue eyes (possibly the eldest because of her size)

The other had long black hair, with part of it covering her eye.

And, the third one was the girl he ran into earlier.

"KAYLA! If Crowler finds you, you'll be so dead!" The girl with the black hair screamed.

"Please!" Kayla yelled. "He'll think i go to this school! NO BIGGY YUN!"

"Not like that!" Yun pointed to Kayla's outfit. She was right! Kayla was wearing her school uniform, but she didn't go to Duel Academy. Aster wondered why she was here.

"YEA WELL I'M GOIN HERE SOMEDAY TOO YOU KNOW!!" Kayla retorted.

"Yea but now you're not!" Yun yelled

"Alright enough," the one with the purple hair said as calmly as possible.

Yun and Kayla gave each other an evil glare.

The girl with the purple hair eyes flashed towards the door...she knew Aster was listening in.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" She yelled.

Aster stayed where he was...

The girl took out a necklace with a blue crystal on it that was hiding in her coller. A huge wave of water came from her hands! "I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!!" The wave went behind the door and took Aster with it...he landed right that the girl's feet.

"Well, well," the girl said. "Look what we got here..."

Yun and Kayla turned their direction towards Aster.

Kayla smiled at him...Yun just looked in shock...and the purple girl just scowled.

"ASTER!" Kayla yelled excitedly!

"You know this punk?" The girl asked.

"Yea i met him while i was rollin down the hill!" Kayla gave Aster her hand and she pulled him off the ground.

Yun still staired.

"Aster...these are my sisters Yvonne AKA Yun and this is Zoey."

"Nice to meet you," Aster said holding his back like he was in pain. "At least i think..."

"Here i'll take you to the nurse.." Kayla offered.

"NO! You've done enough!" Yun yelled..awaking from her shell shock.

"Come on Yun..." Kayla whined.

"No...I'm older!"

"NOT BY MUCH!!"

"Wait..." Aster asked. "How old are you?"

"14" Kayla replied with a grin.

_14? _Aster thought_ Sheesh she sure doesn't act like it. I was thinking 4!_

"No...Zoey watch her..." Yun said. "I'll take him down..."


	2. Zoey's flashback Kayla's escape

Aster and Yun were walking to the nurse's office. Yun was trying not to look at Aster and Aster was still holding his back in pain.

"Uhm, sorry about my sisters," Yun finally broke the silence. "I know Zoey hurt you and Kayla is just a really big pest!"

"Nah," Aster said. "No big deal. But how can your sister shoot water?"

"Well," Yun started. "OH look we're here!"

They stood outside the nurse's office.

"Well, guess I'll be seeing you.." she started to walk away.

"Hey hold up!" Aster yelled. "Thanks for taking me down...you want to hang out sometime?"

Yun blushed a little. "Uh sure... bye!"

Aster watched her walk away and thought _Where have I seen here before?_

BACK WITH KAYLA AND ZOEY

"Wanna watch some tv?" Kayla asked her sister.

"Sure.." Zoey said. "I guess if it'll keep you quiet." She grinned a playful grin.

Kayla laughed.

They turned on the tv...

"What an impressive win by Zane Truesdale tonight ladies and gentlemen!"

Zoey looked up at the screen in shock, but Kayla didn't notice.

"Uhm, Kayla..." Zoey said.

"Yeap," she answered, still staring blankly at the TV.

"I'll just be outside..I need some air."

"K"

Zoey walked outside her dorm room and stepped onto the balcony and stared at the sky. She was thinking about her friend...who she lost long ago...

_I remember him like it was just yesterday..._

_I was sitting on a bench outside of Duel Academy, picking some flowers and making a headband out of them. I was a second year obelisk then. I was minding my own business until someone came up behind me and covered my eyes._

_"What the--" was all I could say until I turned around and saw a boy with a playful grin on his face staring down at me._

_"Scared yeah, didn't I?" he teased._

_"Whatever, Zane," I couldn't help but smile back._

_"You know, I'm graduating next week right?" He lost his smile._

_"Yeah.." I lost my smile just as quickly as it came._

_"Don't worry, though. I'll keep in touch and pretty soon I'll see you in the proleague too."_

_"You promise you won't forget me now?"_

_He gave me his pinky finger..."Promise."_

Well he kept in touch for a little while...until he got that new Kaiser look. Now, Zoey didn't hear a peep out of him.

"That's it..." Zoey said to herself. "My graduation is in three weeks..and then I'll find out what's going down."

She returned to her room and sat with Kayla for a little while

Yun walked in the dorm with a smile on her face.

"And what got you in a good mood?" Zoey asked.

"Did the nurse get you with laughing gas again?" Kayla moaned.

"You could say that..." Yun smiled.

"SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH HER AND ASTER!!" Kayla yelled.

"SHH!!!" Yun put her hands on Kayla's mouth. "The head of the Obelisk Dorm is next door you twit!"

"Wait.." Zoey said. "Do you hear that?"

She went over to the door and listened.

"I heard some yelling here a few times tonight. I think we have some intruders on the Obelisk Campas," the head of the Obelisk Blue dorm said to Crowler.

"Very well, I'll inspect all the rooms," Crowler replied.

"GAH!" Kayla yelped.

"Kayla! You go out the window and go to the Slifer dorm! I don't want Crowler catching you! We'll keep him busy!" Zoey whispered.

Kayla nodded, opened the window, and jumped out onto the tree. The door knocked. Yun shut the window behind her and Kayla slowly crept down the tree. Zoey opened the door.

"Good evening, Dr. Crowler. May I help you?"

"We have some intruders on the campas," Crowler said. "I need to inspect every room."

"Be our guest," Yun said, sitting on the bed.

Crowler searched high and low and didn't see anything. With failure, he left to the room next door.

MEANWHILE

Kayla made it into the main building. It was the only way to the Silfer Dorm from the Obelisk. She knew she'd be safe there. Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming towards her.

_Uh oh._

Kayla scanned the hallway quickly and went into a nearby room. She closed the door and listened for the footsteps to walk by. When they did, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey," a voice said. "What are you doing in here?"

She turned around and saw...


	3. Why are you here?

"ASTER!!!" Kayla yelped.

"Why are you in my room?" Aster asked.

"Crowler was checking rooms," Kayla said. "I needed to get out."

"Well, the nurse just let me go before you showed up..come on I'll take you back. I'm sure he's done inspecting by now."

"Thanks, dude!" Kayla gave Aster a thumbs up.

_Perfect! _Kayla thought. _He thinks that Crowler kicked everyone out of the Obelisk dorm for a monthly inspection! He doesn't know I snuck in!_

They walked back to the Obelisk dorm.

"So, why are you here anyway?" Aster asked.

"Whadda you mean?" Kayla answered.

"Well, I know you don't go to school here." He pointed at her outfit. "Last I checked the uniform wasn't a white tee-shirt, a red tie, and capriis," he teased.

"Oh yea," Kayla pointed to Aster's outfit. "Last_ I_ checked the uniform wasn't a white suit, tie, and pants!"

Aster laughed. She was right!

"Well, actually my parents had to go somewhere and they had no where to drop me off, so I was sent to Duel Academy."

"Crowler let you in? Just like that?"

"Well actually...he said no..."

"YOU MEAN YOU SNUCK IN!!!" Aster yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO? WAKE THE WHOLE CAMPAS?" Kayla quoted her sister. "I missed my sisters, and I wanted to be with them. And I'll go home with Zoey once she graduates."

"Well, I hate to break it to you kid, but she isn't graduating until 3 more weeks."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me, you lucky dog!" Kayla grinned. Aster couldn't help but laugh again. Kayla was pretty funny.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Kayla smirked as she woke up the next morning and sat at the fold up table in her sisters' dorm. She was still safely tucked away in the Obelisk blue dorm. Her silk, blue pajamas made their way to the table. Her hair was EVERYWHERE!

Zoey came out in her robe, quiet as could be.

"ZOEY!!! OUR TOP GRADUATING STUDENT!!!" Kayla yelped.

"Are you excited for your big duel today?" Yun asked, pouring her some OJ. But she sat silently.

"YOO HOO!!!" Kayla yelled. "ANYONE HOME?!"

"Chill, Kayla, she's probably just nervous. I heard she was going up against some kid who is undefeated! His deck is a mix of Aster's, Jaden's, Chazz's and Atticus' deck!"

"You said Aster's name first," Kayla teased.

"SHUT UP KAYLA!!!!"

"Come on!" Kayla folded her arms across her chest. "I know you like him! So just tell him already!"

Yun poured Kayla some Apple Juice and walked away, blushing.

Zoey drank her OJ, put on her uniform, and walked out the door without a word.

"Something's up," Kayla said. "She's acting more quiet than usual."

"Kayla, I know you wanna see her graduation match," Yun said, not listening to Kayla's last statement. "But you gotta stay here! I'll video tape it for you!"

"But--"

"See yea!"

Yun walked out.

"I'm GOING TO GO SEE THAT DUEL!!" Kayla yelled. "And I know just how I'm gonna do it..."

Kayla put her famous red tie around one of her sister's uniforms and walked out the dorm. She was walking to the arena and saw some students.

One was wearing a Slifer uniform and had brown hair. Two had Ra uniforms. One was short, the other was taller. She also saw two girls. One had a Slifer uniform, the other had an Obelisk. She also saw a boy with a black trenchcoat and a boy with an Obelisk uniform. She ran over to them.

_They are a big group. I can sneak in with them._

"Hey!" The brown haired boy yelled. "What's you name?"

His loud greeting startled Kayla, and she jumped backwards.

"Sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you!"

"It's ok," she said. "I'm Kayla. I'm related to Zoey and Yvonne."

"WOW!" The Obelisk boy said. "You must be pretty good if you are related to those two!"

"Thanks," Kayla blushed. She always got embarrassed when someone complemented her.

"I'm Jaden." The brown haired boy said. "These are my friends Syrus, Tyranno, Alexis, Blair, Chazz, and Jesse."

"I don't think I've seen you before," Alexis looked at her.

"Uh..I just transferred. I'm going back to North Academy today "

"Hey!" Jesse said. "That's where I came from!"

"Want to sit with us?" Jaden offered.

_I don't want to get them in trouble..._

"Uhm..actually, I am waiting for my sisters!"

"Well alright! See yea later!"

And they all walked in.

"I better find a safe place to watch the duel!" Kayla yelled. "That Alexis girl almost caught me!"

She went to the back of the auditorium after everyone was let in. She crouched by a seat, so she could see but not be seen. She could see her sister getting ready.

"Well, well, well..." a voice said. "Look who's here!"

She turned around and saw Aster.

"OH NO!" She joked. "WHO LET HIM IN!?"

"Very funny,'' He remarked. "But it'll be no laughing matter when Crowler catches yea." He sat down in the empty seat Kayla was crouching by. "I can only imagine how mad Yun's gonna be if you get caught on your last day!"

"Well be quiet and no one will suspect!" Kayla said. "I'm wearing the uniform, the only one who will reconize me is this Crowler person. I'm safe!"

"Yeah," Aster rolled his eyes. "We'll see how long this lasts. You should have just stayed in the dorm!"

"And miss my sister's graduation!??! NO WAY JOSE!"

The lights lowered


	4. BUSTED

"Awesome!" Kayla yelped. "The duel is starting!"

"So it is..." said a voice. Kayla turned and saw a short bald man behind her.

"Uh...hi "

"I haven't seen you here before," the bald man said.

"I just transferred!" Kayla tried to lie again.

Aster slapped his forehead. "That's Boneparte...one of the Vice Chancellors."

"Oops."

"We didn't get any new transfer students! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!!"

"Hey! WHAT'S THAT!?" Kayla yelped and pointed behind him.

"I'm not falling for that!" Boneparte grabbed Kayla's collar.

"You're right.." Kayla sighed. "It's just Yugi Moto."

"YUGI WHERE?!"

When Boneparte turned away, Kayla kicked him and ran. He took out his walkie talkie. "Crowler, I found the sneak at the Obelisk Dorm!"

Aster nodded. "That kid's in for it now!"

Kayla ran to the stage and hid where it was really dark. She backed up slowly but then ran into...trumpet please! Crowler.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say you're Crowler..." Kayla sighed.

"Indeed," he grabbed her.

"Can't we talk about this?"

"Kayla?" Zoey came from behind.

"Hehe...hi sis"

"I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN THE DORM!"

"I couldn't miss your graduation Zoey...I wanted to root you on. You never missed anything important for me! Why should I for you?"

Zoey gave her sister a smile. She was mad at Kayla but touched by her speech.

"Zoey I should disqualify you for knowing she was here!" Crowler yelled.

"That won't be nescessary..."

They all turned their attention to a man with a really tall mowhawk.

Zoey stared her usual stare. Crowler looked scared to death. And Kayla was trying not to laugh at his hair!

"Zoey was the top student," the man said. "She survived all her duels and this will be her last match at DA."

Another man, bald and wearing red, came up behind him, "Yes and she scored perfect, just like Zane did last year."

Zoey stared at the ground. She didn't feel like talking about Zane.

"She's staying," the mowhawk man said. "It's final."

"The students deserve this duel before they leave home for summer," the other man said.

Crowler put Kayla down and the bald man walked over to her.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Kayla," yet another voice said. There was Aster.

Kayla smiled. _I knew he'd miss me_

"I'll be happy to take the girl home after the match...since Zoey won't be able too."

"What?" Kayla turned towards Zoey who was still looking at the ground.

"I have to leave right after the match...I'm sorry Kayla, I can't take you home."

Kayla looked confused but it seemed the bald man and Aster knew exactly what was going on.

THREE WEEKS EARLIER

Aster knocked on the girls' door and let Kayla inside.

"Thanks," Yun blushed.

"Anytime. Where's the third sister?"

"Out daydreaming on the balcony again," she replyed. "Doesn't seem like herself lately."

Aster walked out to the balcony and joined Zoey.

"What's up with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, a little bit coldly.

"Doesn't look like it," Aster remarked. "What's on your mind? Yun and Kayla are worried."

"Just thinking of a friend who left a while ago. I'm gonna see if I can meet up with him after I graduate. I need to find a way to get there, but I promised I'd take Kayla home."

Zoey sighed and let her head drop.

"Tell you what.." Aster said. "I'll take the kid home and you can go look for your boyfriend."

"I don't wanna put you through that."

"No sweat. Besides I think I'm actually growing attached to her."

END FLASHBACK

"Zoey, best of luck in your duel!" The bald man said before he and the mowhawk man walked off.

"Good luck Zoe," Kayla gave her big sister a hug.

"Come on kid," Aster and Kayla walked to their seats.

As they walked up the stairs, Kayla tugged on Aster's jacket. "Can we not tell Yun about this?"

"Something tells me she already knows," Aster looked in Yun's direction. She looked like she was ready to hit someone. Aster gave her a smile, and she sunk back into her chair, embarrassed.

The duel ended in Zoey's victory. Yun, Kayla, and Aster wished Zoey goodbye as she boarded the ship that lead to her future.

_I'll find you Zane..._

Aster and the girls waited until the boat went out of sight. Yun turned her direction towards Kayla.

"I want you to behave, Kayla..."

"Chillax Yun!" Kayla hugged her sister. "I'll be okay!"

"She won't get into trouble under my watch," Aster replyed.

"Thanks for taking her," Yun blushed again.

Kayla giggled.

"Hey are you okay?" Aster asked, putting his hand on Yun's forehead. "You look a little warm."

Of course, this made Yun's face go scarlet.

"I-I'm ok."

"Alright," Kayla laughed. "Before she passes out..."

Yun shot Kayla a warning look.

"See yea sis!"

"Bye Yun," Aster winked and the two walked away.

Yun stared at Aster's speedboat disappearing into the horizon before she fainted on the dock.


	5. Amanda Phoenix Part 1

Kayla was so annoying! All the way home, she kept asking Aster question upon question. Some of which he didn't have any answers!

"What's it like being a pro?"

"Do you have a lot of fan girls?"

Aster kept his cool. Sooner or later, she'll shut up!

Kayla's eyes fell upon a picture of Aster and a girl who looked just like him.

She hopped down from the latter she was sitting on and grabbed it.

"Hey!" Aster yelled. "Put that back!"

"Who's this?" Kayla asked.

"None of your business!"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"She's my sister! OKAY?!"

Kayla's eyes looked shocked. "You have a sister?"

"Her name's Amanda," Aster said. "She disappeared long ago."

Kayla's face became sad. "I'm sorry."

Silence. Kayla thought for a moment, then smiled.

"I'll be your sister!"

"What?" Aster asked. "What are you talking about, kid?"

"I'll be your sister! What am I, speaking French?"

"How are you going to be my sister? We're not blood related, you know."

"Well, if you marry Yun, then we'll be siblings!"

"And what makes you think I'm going to marry a girl I don't even know?"

"Oh please! I saw you wink at her, you flirt! You asked her out!"

Aster became silent.

"But I gotta' ask you something," she said.

_How many questions can one girl have? _Aster thought.

"Of all the fan girls, why my sister?"

"I met your sister before," he said.

"WHEN?! Details!"

"If I tell you, will you shut up?"

"Maybe..."

"Fine..."


End file.
